Noises
by Emo Fox
Summary: Gaz will never go into Dib's room again. Drabble/Ficlet ZADR


"Noises"

'One-Shot'

By: Emo Fox

"Ahnn…!"

Gaz growled at the incessant noise coming from her brother's room. His mindless shouts followed by unusual 'thumping' sounds as well as the unexplained noise of metal on metal.

It actually wasn't all that unusual for her to hear weird sounds coming from Dib's room.

He suffered from chronic nightmares, and he was just as animated in his sleep as he was when awake – just as vocal too.

His stupid disorder caused Gaz to lose sleep constantly, which was one reason for her usual bad mood. No matter how hard she tugged the pillow down over her head, or drew the blankets around her – there was no escaping Dib's noises.

"Nn…Ah! Ah!"

She frowned, her amber eyes glaring hard at the fabric cocoon incasing her, wishing with all her might that something would make her idiot brother shut up; but knowing that was a fruitless hope.

"Gaahh…! Zimmm~"

Gaz's brows furrowed to the most recent sound, unable to make a connection to why Dib's tone flitted up into a pitch she had never heard before. It didn't sound like he was in pain(which was how he normally sounded when yelling out in his sleep), but she didn't know how else to describe it.

Weird.

However, before another thought could process, a more disturbing one wandered into her brain and she began to wonder if perhaps Dib's boy-hormones had triggered some sort of 'wet dream'(which she had recently learned about in her freshman health class).

Such a notion was not entertained as Gaz instead rose from her blanketed nest and stalked towards her door.

Whatever he was doing was going to stop.

It was going to stop right now.

She needed sleep, she had school in the morning and she didn't have time for Dib's nightmare noises – or whatever the hell noises they were. She stomped to her brother's room, grasping the handle and wrenching the door open, "Dib—"

Gaz had lost the ability to speak from the sight that greeted her.

Zim and Dib…

They…

They were…

Dib was up on all fours, turned towards the door(giving Gaz a horrendous view of him in all his naked glory); his gold eyes having widened upon the sight of the door opening but his words had become muffled due to the metal limb that had shoved into his mouth.

Zim hadn't missed a beat, his body still moving in time to an ancient rhythm, forcing the human to rock with his thrusts; his Pak appendages circled around Dib's naked frame, the one in the human's mouth remaining and further obscuring Dib's half-words.

The Irken's eyes locked with Gaz's gaze, the narrowed red slits holding a smoldering possessive anger that caused her to feel a tingle of fear. Zim leaned over his captive, his claws raking harshly down Dib's side in a show of claim as his nipped roughly at Dib's spine.

Cognition had fallen from Dib's eyes, the alarm and embarrassment no longer seen as his eyes slipped shut, his brows pinched in obvious concentration; pathetic whimpering noises spilling past his lips as he suckled greedily on the limb in his mouth.

Zim's antennae pulled back in a hostile way, harsh snarls melted into heated growls; his native language spilling between the intimidating sounds – the alien appearing akin to a predator guarding its prey.

Gaz had finally gained enough wits to shut the door; but not before she had heard the keening moan of her brother and the almost purring coo of the alien.

She felt numb from head to toe, staring at the closed door before her – that image and those sounds burned into the back of her conscious and they seemed to be melting her brain from the inside out.

She could not unsee what she had just seen.

Gaz stiffly walked back to her room, nestled herself under her blankets and burrowed her head under her pillows.

She was never going to go in Dib's room ever again.

--

A/N:

Just a little humorous ZADR drabble. I've never written Gaz before, not really anyway, just bits of her here and there, so hopefully she wasn't too out of character. I like to think of her as an angry child, but not super-human or evil really – just a little girl with a bad attitude.

Anyhow, please tell me what you thought of it.


End file.
